Hogwarts of the dead
by takara410
Summary: I love High School of The Dead, and I love Harry Potter so I combined them.Let s see if I do a good job please tell me what you think babes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Hermione was looking at Hogwarts`s grounds on top of the Clock was enjoying the peace and serenity and just being one with nature.

"Hermione are you coming?" Harry asked at the doorway with his books in his hand waiting for her reply.

Hermione turned to him "I`ll stay up here for a while." Hermione said smiling

Harry looked at her disappointingly "But Hermione it`s Snape he`ll-"

"Snape will take points away no matter what, besides Harry you know that we will just get them back." Hermione said with a strong knew what she said was right and that their would be no point in arguing with left with a goodbye and headed for potions taking one last look at her before leaving her.

Hermione thought it seemed a little odd but she paid it no mind and went back to looking out enjoying the ten minutes of being out she figured she might as well face as she grabbed her bag she saw a shady oddly walking character go to the gates.

Hermione dropped her bag wondering if this was of Voldermort`s doing, the odd figure started shaking the cage and making some weird and his cat came followed by Hagrid, Hermione watched as they seemed to talk to seems that the person ignored them and just grabbed onto filch`s arm through the bars.

Filch struggled with the seedy character to get bitten by them on the arm,Filch fell back onto the floor coughing blood and his skin turning paler even more by the Filch had stopped coughing and just spit up a good length of blood before falling dead on the shook the man repeatedly saying the now dead mans name and pawing at his face.

Hermione stood their shocked, staring at Filch`s body in shock of what just just jumped up his body changed into a deformed walking jumping up had fallen to the ground unharmed the same could not be said about Hagrid had start biting st the tallish tried to get the dead man off of him with no success as he slowly fell to his knees.

Hermione wasted no time in grabbing her wand and running to Snape`s class,she ignored her hear beating loudly in her ran even faster when she saw the potions busted in having every one jump and having Snape whip out his Snape realized who it was he put down his wand walking to Hermione menacingly.

" do you-"

Hermione ignored him pushing past him looking to him "Sorry sir but their is no time for that Sir something just tragically happened."

Snape ignored her " will you please-"

Hermione looked at him "Sir their is no time at all for this the school is not safe anymore!"

Harry,and Ron looked at her now interested in what Hermione both ran to her "Hermione what`s going on?" They both replied Hermione shook her head "No time to explain just come on."

She grabbed both their hands and ran to the door Snape blocking their as Snape was about to say something you heard Dumbledore`s voice along with pounding and moaning.

Tell me what you think, I want to know your thoughts


	2. Help from my readers

To my fellow readers of all my Harry potter stories I am a bit sad because I had a new thought of a story on how Hermione, Harry and Ron need to be kept safe over the summer so they stay at Snape's place. At first they all hate it ,but soon Snape finds why Hermione needs to be perfect, what happens when Harry is really at home over the summer ,and why Ron always invites people over his house. Tell me what you think I know most want me to finish my stories of course I shall, but would you rather I do a try out chapter and then wait till I finish some stories. Just tell me your thoughts on this.

For my stories that I have yet to update I shall soon do for a Christmas present so don't worry your pretty little heads.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry running, to the door, Snape was putting things together,to busy to notice the three slyly go out the door.

"Were we going?" Ron asked as they ran out of the dungeon.

Hermione had kept running, until they made it up two floors "I'm not sure, but I wanted you two to be safe." She said going into a sprint, to save energy.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled stopping

"I know." Hermione said "Let's keep talking to a minimal, we`ll get Ginny and then leave Hogwarts."

The boys nodded their heads, they had made it to the floor of where Ginny's classroom was, they approached the door with caution they heard screaming.

"Ginny" Ron said his voice filled with concern, Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

Harry took out his wand, putting his ear to the door, the noise seemed to quiet down. He looked to his friends. "Ready?" Ron asked,Harry nodded his head

Hermione and Ron trained their wands on the door; Harry kicked the door open, moving his eyes to the left then right. Desks turned over, papers were either in the air or on the floor, forgotten books littering the floor. The occasional scrap of clothing, shoe or bag also littered the floor.

Harry took a step into the dimly lit classroom, trying to mentally prepare himself for what ever it is. He saw four students, one girl and three boys, their heads were moving up and down. Harry walked closer, carefully, putting some light on them; disgusted to see that they were eating what looked to be the remains of a student. The girl had ripped the girls arm off, with her teeth, and just started eating like Ron did. Harry felt bile come up, he quickly, but quietly walked back to Hermione and Ron who were waiting for him. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, as he leaned over the banister ready to heave; Hermione had closed the doors, putting a magical spell on them.

At the sound of the doors being closed, Harry emptied his stomach; Ron grimaced at watching his friend.

"What happened in their mate?" Ron asked worried about Harry and his sister

Hermione just rubbed his back, comfortingly, not asking what he saw, letting him come to terms.

Harry finished emptying his stomach, standing on his weak legs, spitting to get the taste out he shook his head "I didn't see her." He said hating admitting he was weak.

"We'll go in their together; we don't know how bad it is getting, so we will have to hurry." Hermione said looking at the door apprehensively.

Harry nodded his head, readying his wand, as did the other two, Hermione undid the door. It silently opened, the trio walked in readying for the worst. Harry at front, Hermione in left, Ron on the right, the three walked to the center of the room, careful not to make noise.


End file.
